Marcapoo Week 2018
by Solid Scribe
Summary: This is for the first Marcapoo Week with prompts presented by marcoloveshekapoo from Tumblr Day 1: First Kiss, Day 2: Adventures in the Multiverse, Day 3: Meeting the Parents, Day 4: Marco choosing Hekapoo over Star, Day 5: Alternate Universe, Day 6: First Date, Day 7: Hekapoo finding Marco cute and teasing him about it.
1. First Kiss

Marcapoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 1: First Kiss

"Daddy, when did you first kiss Mommy?" a young voice asked softly.

Surprised by this question, Dr. Marco Diaz looked away from the article he was writing and looked down at his third youngest child. A little girl of six years with flowing red hair, bright golden eyes, and two short horns protruding from either side of her small head.

"Why do you ask, Sephy?" He replied, using his daughter's, Persephone, nickname.

"Remember last month when we went up to Oregon, for cousin Mason's wedding?" Marco nodded remembering the trip to his cousin's small town. "Well, Mary Beth said that kisses are special. So, I was wondering, if you kiss Mommy all the time is it still as special as your first?" Persephone finished.

Marco considered his child's words for a moment. While all his children were well behaved, his wife didn't allow unruliness in the house, Persephone was always watching, observing, calculating. Marco married his wife a month after he graduated, and their third child had turned one. Now, after 15 wonderful years, he was more in love with her than the day they married; their fourteen children proved that and little number fifteen was due in two months.

Marco thought back to that specific kiss, back when he spent sixteen years traveling throughout his wife's dimensions, hunting her and her clones down.

* * *

 _ **Year: 9, Day: 22 to 26**_

 _For years now, he had hunted those clones; blowing out flame after flame. At last count, he was at five hundred and eighteen with only four hundred and eighty-two to go. Some of the years had been kind, he learned much, grew on his own, and survived. Other years had not been so kind. This, particular year, was about to kill him._

 _*SMACK*_

 _"Wakey, wakey, human. I can't have you falling asleep on me," spoke a shrill grating voice._

 _Marco opened his eyes, the blurriness coming into focus, to see a tall, slender like feminine figure before him. She, if she actually was a she, had one small blue eye in the center of her face and two long horns emerging from their forehead and curving backwards. She was called Yoklay; and for the past week Marco had been her "guest". She had spent the past week torturing Marco for the location to some ancient relic he had no knowledge of. However, because he had spent a month helping a village, who's shaman knew something, it stood to reason, in her mind, that he knew something._

 _The past couple of days, her torturing had increased greatly in it's pain and Marco was sure he wouldn't be able to survive much longer. So, he began to think of his own demise and all he would leave behind; all the things he had yet to do, his friends, his loved ones, but mostly he thought of her, Hekapoo. Over the past couple of years, the two had grown close, in a weird 'I'm hunting you kind of way'. At first, he wasn't sure what this emotion was, but now he knew._

 _It was love._

 _For some crazy, unexplainable reason, Marco Ubaldo Diaz was in love with Hekapoo: The Forger of Dimensional Scissors and if Yoklay had her way; Marco was never going to see Hekapoo again._

 _"I'm going to ask, one final time, human. WHERE IS THE OTALONG!" Yoklay shrieked._

 _"And for the final time," Marco began in a pained irritated voice. "I don't know what you're talking about, with an added 'Fuck You', for good measure."_

 _Yoklay growled in frustration. "That does it you worthless, sack. Keep it and take it to your GRAVE" Yoklay lunged at him, her hands sparking with electricity._

 _The moment her hands touched him, Marco's nerves lit on fire; the pain consumed his mind. Seconds later, he had passed out, but not before his mind gave him one last image of Hekapoo._

 _Slowly, like the rising of the sun, he regained consciousness; surprised to discover that he wasn't dead, Marco opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cave of some kind, laying in a bed with bandages on. Before he could think any further on his surroundings, a voice to his right interrupted him. "Hey Marco." He turned to see Hekapoo next to him._

 _"Hekapoo?! You rescued me?" He asked. It wasn't often anymore, but Hekapoo would save him if he was about to die. Her challenge was meant to be insanely difficult; not deadly._

 _"Yeah." She replied softly, walking up to the bed he was in and sitting next to him. "Sorry for not coming sooner. When I realized something was up, I couldn't find you and then I looked for you, where I couldn't find you and finally found you."_

 _Marco paused, thinking of what to do with his new realization that he was going to live and that he loved Hekapoo, but then he stopped as he recalled all the years wasted just nodding at Jackie. He had nearly died, it was time to stop being safe._

 _Without a word, Marco reached his hands out and gently grasped the sides of Hekapoo's face. Then began to pull her closer._

 _"M-marco what are you doing?" Hekapoo asked as a blush grew rapidly on her face._

 _"Kissing you," he replied just before he pressed his lips to her own warm, soft lips._

 _Though the kiss only lasted a few moments, it felt like hours to Marco' hours well spent. As he pulled away, he opened his eyes and saw that Hekapoo's blush was know completely covering her face._

 _"I- You- We- Wha- Huh?" She sputtered trying to form a sentence to comprehend what had just happened._

 _"I love you," Marco replied. Not hiding anything from her._

 _With a gasp of surprise, Hekapoo imploded, he spoke fading away._

 _As he looked at where the clone had once sat, Marco thought to himself, 'Does that count?'_

* * *

Having thought of his daughter's question, Marco replied, "I first kissed your mother when I realized I was in love with her. And, every kiss since then has been as special and meaningful as that first kiss."

"Okay, Daddy. Thank you," Persephone nodded, satisfied with the answer her father gave her.

"Is there anything else, Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy says it's time for dinner," The young Diaz replied before walking out of her father's study.

Marco saved his work, turned off his computer, and walked to the kitchen to join his wife and help with the last few preparations for dinner.

As he approached her from behind, he gently wrapped his left arm around her and turned her face towards his right hand, and passionately kissed her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a moment he broke the kiss and gazed at his wife's blush covered face.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, other than I love you."


	2. Adventures in the Multiverse

Marcapoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 2: Adventures in the Multiverse

One month. That's how long it had been since he returned home from Hekapoo's challenge. But, it didn't really feel like a month… It felt shorter or was it longer? Time differences can really screw with your head. When he left he was fourteen, then he spent sixteen years chasing Hekapoo. During those sixteen years he learned, forged friendships, experienced loss, and even found love. Now, was de-aged by over half his life and the one person who know thought it was no big deal. It's just eight minutes. It was a big deal though, because Marco's home was no longer his home.

He had tried to fit back into his old life, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He had forgotten everything that he had learned in school and was in danger of failing. On top of that, Star still didn't seem to grasp the fact that he had spent sixteen years hunting Hekapoo; and instead seemed to want him to be the same 'Safe Kid' he always was. But, that Marco, was gone; dead and gone for a decade and a half now.

Because of this, he had spent the last several nights staying up looking at his Dimensional Scissors and debating with himself.

' _You can't do it, Marco,_ ' he argued. _'If you give in, it'll just be harder to readjust._ '

' _Yeah, but she said I could come over whenever I wanted too, and I want to,_ ' he countered. ' _Besides, it's not like anything here would be missed. A couple of years there, a minute here. Besides, remember the wedding?_ '

Marco sighed pleasantly as he remembered that particular memory. Close to the end of his challenge, Hekapoo had informed him that the challenge would be put on hold, due to something threatening the stability of the dimensional walls. Not one to be left behind, Marco offered to join her. So, for the next 3 months they traveled together, learning more about each other as they went, and eventually tracked the disturbances to a group of occultist beneath ancient church. And how do you get access to a church?

You get married!

* * *

 _"Wait! What?" Marco asked in shock._

 _"You heard me, we're getting married," replied Hekapoo with a roll of her golden eyes. "Weren't you listening?"_

 _"Yeah, but marriage?"_

 _"Listen Fleshwad, the Church of Aquila is old; very old. Older than me, old. So, when I tell you, the only way we're getting in there is by marriage; then we are getting married." Hekapoo snapped. "Besides, it won't really be us, it'll just be two clones that I make to look like us," she reasoned with a shrug._

 _Unable to come up with an argument against it, Marco agreed and days later the two were set to be married and people form villages all over came to attend._

 _As Hekapoo's disguised clones stood at the alter and performed the traditional Aquilian marriage ceremony, the real Hekapoo and Marco were nearly half a mile below the surface in a series of ancient catacombs hunting down the occultist. They had to hurry as the ceremony would only last for a couple of hours._

 _"Is that the last one," Hekapoo asked as an occultist slumped over dead._

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Then, let's move it," she replied as she ran. We only have twenty minutes to get back to the changing rooms before the clones disappear."_

* * *

 _Marco had come to learn that Hekapoo's specialty clones only lasted so long, three hours at the most._

 _The two split up and arrived back at the groom and bride's rooms with a couple of minutes to spare. A moment later, the disguised Hekapoo clone walked in._

 _"Wait here for a couple of minutes and catch your breath," the clone said before disappearing._

 _Marco did as the clone suggested and worked on slowing his breathing. He hadn't expected such a hard fight in such a short amount of time._

 _Minutes later a knock came from the door. Opening the door, Marco saw that it was one of the church's nuns._

 _"Follow me, please," she said with a bow of her head._

 _With nothing to say he couldn't Marco wordlessly followed her. A couple of long hallways and turns later, he was lead to Hekapoo and the head priest. Before any questions could be asked, the priest spoke, "If the happy couple would follow me," and began walking._

 _Unable to do anything, but follow him, the two were led down a couple of long halls and then up several flights of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door that the priest unlocked and ushered them into._

 _"Enjoy," the priest said as he closed and locked the door behind them._

 _However, Marco and Hekapoo didn't hear him as they were transfixed on the beauty of the room. The floor was a checkered pattern of purple and white marble with gold inlay. Obsidian columns stood about the room holding the ceiling up. All around them beauty stood out here and there. Then finally, their eyes landed on the bed. The bed was massive, easily able to hold twenty of Hekapoo's clones comfortably._

 _"Why is there a bed here?" Marco turned to ask the priest, only to then realized the priest was gone and they were locked in._

 _"Do you know what's going on?" he asked Hekapoo._

 _As Hekapoo thought a chant began to grow louder and louder below them._

 _" **Hakpa, Hekpa, Hekpa** "_

 _"Hekpa? What does that mean?" Marco wondered aloud._

 _"It means I should have thought this through," Hekapoo replied with a growing blush on her cheeks._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned to face her._

 _"Remember how I said the Church of Aquila is an ancient church?" She asked with a full blow tomato red face. "I don't know it there is a word for it in your language, but basically Aquila is the church of pregnancy. And part of the traditional Aquilian wedding ceremony is to take the freshly married couple and lock them into one of the marriage rooms for thirty days for the hopes of producing children. And, 'Hakpa', is the traditional chant for 'good joining'."_

 _With his own blush covering his face, Marco asked, "You mean-"_

 _"Yes," she replied interrupting him. "This room was designed to amplify the sounds of the bed, so If we don't get to it soon. They'll know something is up and we'll have a lot of questions to answer."_

 _Before Marco could say anything, Hekapoo pushed him onto the bed. "We don't have a choice. So, prepare yourself," she said as she began to undress._

 _That night, and the following twenty-nine nights, two souls in the vast cosmos of the multiverse became one and grew to know each other in a way that could never be broken._

* * *

Marco opened his eyes, as he finished the memory, 'I've made my decision.' He grabbed the scissors and cut open a glowing orange portal.

It was time to see his _wife_.


	3. Meeting the Parents

Marcopoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 3: Meeting the Parents

"You want to what?" Marco asked as he turned to face his girlfriend, Hekapoo.

"Meet your parents," she repeated. "We've been going out for a while now and I think it's time I meet them. Besides, you already know Glossaryck."

"Yeah, but not by choice."

"Either way," Hekapoo continued, "I think it's time for me to meet them or no more of this." She finished by guestering to her current nudity.

Like any normal hot-blooded heterosexual male, Marco loved seeing his lover in the buff; especially with the fact that she was a nudist in her own home.

"Alright, alright," he groaned in agreement with her request. "Just give me a couple of days." Marco sat up and got off the bed and began to dress himself. "I'll tell them and prepare a nice supper for Friday."

"That's my boy," Hekapoo replied with a smile. She then rolled onto her side, to watch her lover get dress and asked, "What can you tell me about them?"

"My parents?"

"No, your balls. Yes, your parents."

"Not much to tell," Marco replied with a shrug. "Mom is an Italian descendant and her parents were from New Jersey but moved to California a decade or so before she was born. I think she has some cousins in northern California and in Oregon. She also teaches at the local college. Dad is a Spanish descendant whose ancestors have lived in California since shortly before Mexico won its independence from Spain. According to the family stories, a couple of his ancestors helped found a couple of towns and were even part of the gold rush. In fact, we still have the earnings from that gold and even some of the gold. Because of that, Dad can be an artist; while still supporting us very comfortably. He has had a few of his works purchased and three of them are hanging in museums."

Hekapoo tapped the side of her chin in thought, "Interesting."

"I better head back before anyone notices I'm gone." Marco said as he reached for his scissors.

"Wait!" Hekapoo called out stopping him from leaving. "Before you go, give mommy some of your special sugar," She demanded lustfully. Using her telekinesis, she lifted herself into the air in a sitting position and hovered until her feet were dangling just in front of Marco's face. For having such a highly regarded position in the Magic High Commission and being know as one of the multiverses strongest, Hekapoo's deepest secret was that she loved to have her feet played with. Touched, kissed or licked where just a few of the forms of attention she enjoyed for her feet.

Marco looked up and, due to Hekapoo's generous chest size, he was only able to see the upper section of her cheeks and eyes, but that did little to hide her growing blush.

"Anything for you, Mommy," he replied as he grabbed a foot and brought it to his lips.

It would be a few hours later when he finally left.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Marco told his parents that his girlfriend would be visiting them and that it may take them some time to get used to her.

"What do you mean, Marco?" Rafael asked.

"Well, you see, Dad," Marco began. "Hekapoo can be a little uptight. Especially, when it comes to her rules regarding the use of dimensional scissors."

"You said she works with Star's Mother, yes?" Angie inquired of her son.

"To a certain degree, she does," he answered. "Hekapoo oversees dimensional multiverse travel on the Magic High Commission and Queen Butterfly oversees the Magic High Commission."

Here and there they would ask him questions about her. Simple stuff like, what's her favorite color, ("She doesn't really have a favorite, but favors black, yellow, and red"), how old is she, ("Older than me, that's all I know"), what are her hobbies, ("Forging dimensional scissors, black smithing, flower arranging, and being a brew master"), and other such simple questions.

As his parents asked these questions, trying to know more about the woman who a had captured their son's heart, Marco went over the food he had prepared for the dinner. As this was supposed to be a casual family evening, he had gone for the simple easy foods. A mountain of fully-loaded nachos, three dozen spicy chicken wings, two pans breakfast pizza, and seven-layer dip for five. While the Diaz family could put away a fair amount of food themselves, Marco know from experience that Hekapoo was a food consuming machine.

' _I hope she remembers, that this is supposed to be casual,_ ' Marco thought as he finished getting ready. He had foregone his hoodie in favor of a nice gray t-shirt.

"Marco! I think she's here," his mother called from down stairs.

He left his room and heading downstairs just in time to see Hekapoo emerge from her portal and what she was wearing caused him to stop in his tracks.

Her feet had a pair of high heel sandals on them. Her extra thicc ass was covered by a pair of form fitting skinny jeans and on her jeans; she wore a custom belt buckle in silver that spelled out her name with rubies lining the letters. She also wore his old hoodie from when he was doing her challenge. Now, all of this was perfectly fine, but it was what she was wearing under the hoodie that caused Marco to stare wide-eyed.

Hekapoo wore a simple black t-shirt and on that shirt, in bright reflective silver lettering, were the word, ' **Marco's Mommy**.'

He was so shocked, that he was unable to stop the next thought that entered his mind from also exiting his mouth, "Fuck me." This caused everyone, to shift their attention away from Hekapoo and on to him.

Looking over at her boyfriend, Hekapoo smirked and replied, "Not until later, if you're a good boy."


	4. Marco choosing Hekapoo over Star

Marapoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 4: Marco choosing Hekapoo over Star

"You knew?! You knew that Star was opening these portals, and you didn't tell me?!" Hekapoo yelled at Marco upon discovering that the dimensional disturbance was the young princess herself.

"Yes, I knew," Marco yelled back. "She asked me not to say anything because she knew people would freak out like this. Her Mother, her Father, the High Commission. You all tell her to be more responsible, but when she actually tries to be more responsible you all freak out and tell her to back off. So, when Star came to me she asked me to find out if something was trying to control her through her magic; and If I could stop it then stop her."

Her eyes widened at what her was implying. "What do you mean?" Hekapoo asked in a quieter voice.

With a sigh, he began to explain. "When Star first realized that her magic was making her do stuff in her sleep she came to me and told me what to do. First, I was to inform no one about this; that's why I didn't tell you. Second, I was to find out what was causing this. Third, after discovering what whatever was is acting through her magic I was to stop it. And finally, If I was unable to stop it, I was to kill her. My best friend has asked me to kill them, so pardon me if I'm not on the level with your high ground Hekapoo; because I would do it."

"What do you mean?"

"When Star give me that order, we argued for hours. Heck, we even had a near full-blown fight, but she made me swear I would follow through with. So, I swore on my love that I would."

"Your love for her," Hekapoo asked in a somber voice.

"No," Marco answered. "The love I have for Star is like sibling love. True, I love her, but I'm not in love with her. She had me swear on my love for you."

"What?!" she asked in a shocked voice a bright blush starting to cover her face.

"Yes, you," he replied. "While I love Star, I will follow through on her orders and not let her be used. If it was you though, I wouldn't be able to do it." Marco finished as he turned to face Hekapoo.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, H-poo, and I cannot live without you."

"Don't call me that, Muscles," she replied softly. After a moment she spoke again, "Fine I won't tell the High Commission, but you need to end this soon. This should help you." She then handed him the dimensional map.

Turning away from Marco, Hekapoo settled herself onto Nachos, his dragon cycle, and looked back at him. "Marco?"

"Yeah, Hekapoo?"

"I love you too," she answered and with a rev of Nachos's engine she was gone.

With a smile, Marco took out his scissors and returned to fulfilling his promise. Happy, that things were okay with Hekapoo and that she returned his feelings.


	5. Alternate Universe

Marapoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 5: Alternate Universe

 _Captain's log, Stardate 41153.7. Our destination is Planet Mewni, beyond which lies the great unexplored mass of the galaxy. My orders are to examine Globgor, a starbase built there by the inhabitants of that world. Meanwhile I'm becoming better acquainted with my new command – this Galaxy-class USS Enterprise. I'm still somewhat in awe of its size and complexity. As for my crew, we are short in several key positions, most notably a first officer, but I'm informed that a highly experienced woman, one Commander Star Butterfly, will be waiting to join the ship at our Mewni destination._

"You will agree, Jackie, that Starfleet's orders are difficult." Captain Diaz said as he walked around the bridge and came up behind the Lieutenant Commander.

"Difficult?" the android questioned and then reasoned, "Simply solve the mystery of Globgor Station."

"As simple as that," the Captain replied.

"Globgor Station," spoke a female voice from behind. Marco turned to look at his Ship's Counselor, Janna Ordonia, who continued to speak. "Even the name sounds mysterious."

"It's hardly simple, Jackie, to negotiate a friendly agreement for Starfleet to use the base while at the same time snoop around,finding out how and why the lifeform there built it." The Captain explained deeper.

"Inquiry, the word… "snoop"?" Jackie suddenly asked.

"Jackie, how can you be programmed as a virtual encyclopedia of human information without knowing a simple word like snoop?" Marco asked his Lieutenant Commander.

Jackie stood from her post at the helm and turned to face him before answering, "A possibility… A kind of human behavior I was not designed to emulate."

Having not considered this possibility, Marco took a deep breath and explained. "It means to, uh… spy, to sneak."

"Ah!" Jackie exclaimed understanding what her Captain was referring to. "To seek covertly, to go stealthily, to slink, slither…"

"Exactly, yes," said Marco.

"Glide, creep, skulk, pussyfoot, gum…"

"Yes!" Marco spoke with a hint of finality to indicate the conversation was over.

"…shoe," Jackie finished.

"Captain…" Janna spoke worriedly from the left. "I'm sensing a… a powerful mind." She tried to explain.

The alarms than sprang to life, blaring from all directions, warning the ship of danger. Jackie turned around and quickly jumped back in her seat as the young ensign said, "Something strange on this detector circuit."

With the use of the viewscreen the bridge crew watched as strange bard of light began to fill the space in front of their ship. First, columns and then rows; until it became impossible to tell how far this fence blocked their path.

"It registers as solid, Captain," Jackie said as she looked up from her console.

"Or, an incredibly powerful force field," Janna added. "But, if we collide with it either, it could be very…"

"Shut off that damn noise!" Marco yelled as he stood from his chair. "Go to Yellow Alert!"

Finally, the alarms were silenced, but they were no closer to an answer.

"Shields and deflectors up, sir," called Lieutenant junior grade Tom.

For a moment everyone watched with baited breath as the barrier rippled. Marco then spoke, "Reverse power, full stop."

"Controls to full stop, sir," replied the Ensign and spoke again a moment later, "Now reading full stop, sir."

As Marco looks out the view screen, a flash of orange light flares behind him. Surprised, her turns to face a petite, chalk white woman with fire bright red hair and eyes the same color as gold; wearing an ancient Elizabethan soldier's uniform. Complete with polished breast plate and plumed hat. The crew, taking notice of this stranger, began to stand alert and ready to defend the bridge.

Before a single word could be spoken by anyone of the Enterprise crew the strange woman spoke first in a rippling voice. "Thou are notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the galaxy too far already. Thou art directed to return to thine own solar system immediately."

"That's quite a directive," Marco replied as he slowly took a step forward. "Would you mind identifying what you are?"

"We call ourselves the "H." The stranger replied. Stepping away from her original position she walked behind the Captain's Chair as she continued. "Or thou mayst call me that. It's all much the same thing."

At that moment the turbolift opened, revealing two security officers. With only a single look back, the same barrier outside the ship, appeared in front of them and stopped them from leaving as the turbolift closed its doors.

Continuing on, as though nothing had happened, the stranger said, "I present myself to thee as a fellow ship captain, that thou mayst better understand me. Go back whence thou camest." The stranger approached the Marco and placed his back to the Ensign.

As quietly as possible the Ensign reached for a hidden phaser and points it at H.

With a snap of her head back she says, "Stay where thou art!"

To the shock, and perhaps fear, of everyone, they watch as the Ensign is frozen! He falls back, white as a ghost; looking as though he had been in a blizzard.

"Jackie, call medics," Marco orders as they and Janna gathered around.

"He's frozen!" Janna exclaimed in surprise as Marco carefully pried the phaser free.

With the phaser free, Marco looked at it's setting before standing to face H. "He would not have injured you. Do you recognize this, the stun setting?" he asked as he showed the setting to H.

"Knowing humans as thou dost, Captain, wouldst thou be captured helpless by them?" H replied in question. Then, demanded, "Now, go back or thou shalt most certainly die."

* * *

 _Captain's log, supplementary. The frozen form of Lieutenant Dolittle has been rushed to sickbay. The question now is the incredible power of the H being. Do we dare oppose it?_


	6. First Date

Marapoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 6: First Date

You ever have one of those moments in your life where everything is pure chaos and anarchy? You have no idea how it got here, but somehow it did. And, you love it!

That's where Marco currently found himself. He looked over to see his date, Hekapoo, laughing her ass off at the craziness the night had been.

"I can't believe that worked," Hekapoo said breathlessly as she sucked in oxygen.

"I know," Marco replied in agreement. "Who would have thought that guy would move in time to avoid getting stabbed by you and your scissors blade would break."

"Luckily, though there was just enough magic left for a final jump here. Speaking, of here, though, where is here?"

The couple slowly stood up and looked around; judging by the trash cans, lights, and fences they were in an alley of some kind. The bigger question was, where was this alley, by the sounds around them it was a rather large city. Deciding to get a better look at their surroundings the couple headed towards the alley's entrance and looked around.

It didn't take Marco long to figure out where they were. "Okay…," Marco began shakily. "hopefully, this is a dream and I'm just asleep somewhere or this is really and that the freaking Eiffel Tower!" He finished in a panic.

"What's that?" Hekapoo asked curiously, unused to Earth architecture.

"The Eiffel Tower is a wrought iron lattice tower located in Paris… France," Marco explained. "You took us half way around the world and we have no way back."

"Well, sorry!" she shot back. "I didn't really have time to think when I made the portal. I was just thinking somewhere safe for my love," she finished blushing slightly.

Marco's cheeks reddened in kind to what she had said. "Well, Paris is the City of Love. Let's see if we can get something to eat."

* * *

A while later the young couple where sitting at a night café trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay, so how do we explain this to everyone?" Hekapoo asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The date started normal, we had only been at Oskar's party for ten minutes before someone shouted about the police," Marco began. "In a panic, everyone ran and after running we looked to see that no one was chasing us. Somehow we ended up with a bottle of the much bragged about drink, Devil's Cut. Curious about what was so special about it, we each had a cup. Then, we awoke two and a half hours later in the honeymoon suite of Caesars Palace on top of five million dollars wearing wedding rings and holding a marriage license."

The two pause for a moment to look at the gold rings on their own left ring fingers.

"Somehow the Bratva get involved. Luckily, those brothers in that Impala showed up."

"Those idiots threw salt on me, not that lucky," Hekapoo commented.

"Then, we end up in Oregon when that last Bratva guy grabbed your scissors. However, that crazy guy in the duster was shooting at us. You took a stab at him and one of the blades broke, but we were fortunate and made a portal to here."

The two sat and let the recap of their date sink in.

"All-in-all, this really isn't that bad for a first date." Marco said breaking the silence.

"How do you figure that?"

"We aren't dead, for one thing. Even though it's been a crazy roller-coaster these past six of hours, I'm glad to have spent it with you."

"Thanks, Diaz."

"Marco?" a voice behind him called out.

Marco and Hekapoo turned to see Marco's old friend Ferguson.

"I thought that was you," He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

After a lengthy story, with inputs from Hekapoo, Marco ended his tale of arriving in Paris, saying, "And now we're stuck here, with no way back."

"No problem, man. You two can come back with my folks and I," Ferguson exclaimed.

"We wouldn't be imposing?" Hekapoo replied.

"Nah. In fact, our plane leaves in a few hours. Just hop on with us and one flight later we'll be back in Cali."

* * *

A few hours later, Marco and Hekapoo were flying high, and as the metal craft flew through the air Hekapoo turned to Marco and said, "Marco, remember how you said you were glad to have spent this with me?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad too."


	7. Hekapoo finding Marco cute and teasing h

Marcopoo Week 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil

* * *

Day 7: Hekapoo finding Marco cute and teasing him about it

' _Dear lord will this torture ever end,_ ' Hekapoo quietly asked herself. ' _It's already been two hours, how long is this guy going to talk?_ '

Hekapoo didn't know why this guy was talking, just that he was, and she was required to be here. Mewmans lived such short lives that very few caught her interest, but as a member of the High Commission she would fulfill her duty. However, even a near immortal had her limits! Ever so slightly, Hekapoo took her eyes off the speaker and began to look over the crowd from her position in the balcony.

' _Boring…. Dull…. How are they still alive…? Wow, his grandchildren turned out nothing like him…. Popped their Great-great-grandmother's cherry…._ ' On and on Hekapoo commented in her head as she saw descendants or people she recognized. That is, until her eyes fell upon an interesting attendee in the audience.

' _Marco Diaz…_ ' Hekapoo let the thought echo slowly in her mind.

This human was an oddity to her. When she first met him, she thought he was a thief and then to so brazenly declare that he would beat her challenge; had really pissed her off. So, she gave him the hardest challenge she had; the thousand flame challenge. The last challenger to that particular challenge only lasted three years and had blown out only 13 flames. In that same amount of time, Marco had blown out a hundred and twenty-five. Once she had realized this, and sent the information to her clones, they began to treat him differently. Whenever a flame blew out, Hekapoo gained that clone's experiences. She watched at the boy grew into a man, and as she did her feelings began to change. Some clones would tease him, ask rather sexually forward questions. One wanton clone had even introduced him to the pleasures of the female body. He was awkward at first like most males were, but over time and a few clones later he was starting to find himself. That's where some of the trouble began. Her clones and by extension herself began to fall in love. The teasing became more indecent and the once innocent touches weren't quiet as innocent. But! It was okay, because he lapped it up like a fish to water and just as she was about to do something she had never done in her three thousand years; it all came crashing down because of Star Butterfly, the insane brain dead spawn of Queen Moon. The child had too much of her Father in her.

' _But maybe there's hope,_ ' Hekapoo thought.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking at her, Hekapoo then concentrated and summoned a clone outside of the stadium. Next, she carefully, opened a portal and dropped her phone into it. And gave her clone clear orders, _'Tempt Marco_.' It shouldn't be too hard as he was single, but Hekapoo had been reading a couple of Earth human mating books. And once you got passed the freakiness that Earth humans did in their mating practices, it was quite informative. Especially, the interesting mating conversation of ' **sexting** '. Luckily, Hekapoo's phone was different from standard phones in that it could connect to other phones. Now, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

After a couple of minutes her sensitive ears were rewarded with the sound of Marco's phone vibrating. With a small smirk, she watched as he looked at his phone for a moment, touched it a few times, and then put it back in his pocket.

' _That's it?_ ' She thought in disappointment. ' _Pick it up,_ ' She sent out the order.

* * *

And a few more minutes later, his phone buzzed again. This time she heard him suck in some extra air and turned to look around. Once he saw her, he looked back at his phone, typed some and put it away.

' _THAT DOES IT!_ ' Hekapoo raged to her clone. ' _Make him remember number thirty_ ,' she ordered. Most of Hekapoo's clones were standard, but some took on specific traits of her's. In thirty's case, it was her sexual desires, as few of them as she did have. It was thirty, who had Marco first and last.

* * *

With the order given, she waited. And waited. Nearly, an hour had passed before she heard the phone buzz. With baited breath she watched as his he looked at his phone and saw that his face was beginning to turn redder than her hair.

' _This is more like it_ ,' She thought.

Marco turned to look up at her and for some reason he nodded at her? He quickly typed something out, put his phone away, then stood up, and headed for a near-by exit.

 _'What the…_ ' She wondered curiously, then commanded, _'Send the phone back, now._ '

One small portal later, Hekapoo had her phone in her hand and went to her messages. When she opened the conversation with Marco all color quickly drained from her face, before coming back as glowing tomato bright red.

The only thing she could think was, ' _With an ass like mine, I believe this qualifies me to be a P.A.W.G._ '


End file.
